


Prompt #17

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #17June 29, 2020Genre: FantasyPrompt: Two men stop you on your way into your local post office. One flashes a badge at you. They tell you about a top secret sting operation they are about to execute and they need your help. They can’t give you any of the details, only that you are to walk into the post office, go up to the counter with the gentleman named Bert working it, and you have to say to him, “My stamps are looking a bit square these days, if you know what I mean.” Write what happens next.Source: 7 Creative Writing Prompts To Spark Your Writing / www.writersdigest.com
Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754020





	Prompt #17

"I don't have any money," I said. "And even if I did, I'm not going to buy a stamp for you."

"None?"

"Sorry, I was just going to drop off a card for my grandmother's birthday," I waved the lavender envelope in my hand. When I decided to walk to the post office this morning, I left my wallet, credit cards and even my phone behind. My apartment was just a few blocks away and it was so sunny outside. 

"Nope" I sidestepped them. I dropped my grandmother's card down the mail receptacle. I decorated the envelope with little angel wing stickers. She collected angels as a hobby. She was going to love the card because it was old fashioned with little cherub angels eating a birthday cake. It was labeled an angel food cake. She would think the card was funny and I loved making Nana laugh. 

"Don't just stand there. Offer him some sort of payment," griped the first officer. The second officer went searching in his pockets and handed me a coin.

I gaped at the coin in my hand. It weighed heavy and gleamed a radiant and buttery hue. 

"Errrr...I don't think this post office would have enough change in their register." I handed the coin back to them. "Don't you have a dollar?" 

"Oh yes modern American money!" The second officer patted his pocket and handed over a hundred dollar bill. "How about this?"

I gave him an odd stare but took the money and headed inside the post office. The post office was empty except for one postal worker at the counter. He was an elderly bald man and wore a name tag reading Bert.

I slid the bill on counter and recited the line the officer told me. "My stamps are looking a bit square these days, if you know what I mean." 

He blinked at money and seemed confused. He spied over my shoulder at the two officers in the parking lot and then nodded.

"I'll get the package for the Warlocks," he sighed. "I think it's a big one. Come on back, you'll need to give me hand."

"Excuse me what did you say?" I asked, following him behind the counter. 

"Lost their other assistant, I see. Are you their new one? I hope they're paying you well. They're notoriously stingy." The old man trundled into the backroom which was stacked with parcels. "I never quite understood why they are so cheap because they literally can conjure money out of thin air. Vampires pay better. But then they probably should, seeing they can be horribly tempermental. And they can chew out their employees in more ways then one." He snickered at his own joke.


End file.
